New Souls
by AmberWolf19
Summary: So its a new year at the weapon/ meister academy. What will it hold? Who knows?
1. The Silver Haired Girl

**Okay, so a friend of mine told me I have to put a disclaimer on my story to prevent sue happy people from suing me. So here it goes.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I am writing this story as a fan fiction. The Soul Eater series is not my property. If you can't figure that out from the sites name (), then you were probably dropped on your head as a child one too many times. Thank you and have a nice day. **

**Chapter 1 The Silver Haired Girl**

After the kishin, Asura, was killed, things at the DMWA changed for a few months and, due to Brew's effects, the whole academy and Death City had to be put back into its original place. It took months of rebuilding and careful preparations to repair all of the damage. The students chipped in and helped to get the academy ready for the new school year. Of course, the whole project got done in time and was ready for students, new and old.

The first scene the students laid eyes upon was a thick red ribbon and Lord Death himself in front of the main entrance. The school was perfectly symmetrical and looked good as new. The new students stood in awe of the sight. Among them stood a five foot three, 17 year old, girl named Niyara. She smiled at the thought of attending one of the best meister and weapon schools in the world. "It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed with a while as her shoulder length, purple tipped, silver, hair glistened in the sunlight. She pushed her long side swept bangs out of her face to get a better look at the academy.

"It is." A male voice said. He walked beside her and waited in the crowd.

Niyara glanced over to him and noticed that he was at least a foot taller than her and he had red shaggy hair that extended to his shoulders as his bangs covered part of his face. He was dressed in a dark green muscle shirt and baggy jeans. She also noticed the way he stood was a tad bit slouched and it gave him a 'cool boy' look, in addition to his off white tribal wing tattoo on the olive colored skin of his arm.

"Yes," She cheerfully responded, "It is." She wanted to ask the boy's name, but Lord Death had stepped forward and started speaking.

"Hello new students and old. I hope you have a great time and learn lots! Kay?" He said and cut the ribbon, letting the students in.

Niyara blinked, surprised that the speech was that short. Nevertheless, she looked over to ask the boy's name only to see that he had left. "Oh…" She sighed. "Well then..." She said to no one in particular as she walked in to the school.

From the moment she walked through the doors, she was instantly clueless on where to go. Wide eyed and confused, she ended up wandering around for a good hour. She was getting tired and depressed now. "Of course, it's my first day and I am lost beyond belief…" She muttered to herself as she walked down hall after hall and went up staircase after staircase.

Then, she heard footsteps echoing in the empty hallway. They were coming from behind her. She twirled excitedly on one foot to ask this person for much needed help, but immediately stopped doing everything when she saw a giant purple zombie behind her. "YAH!" She screamed, froze, lost balance and fell flat on her butt.

"I am sorry to scare you. Back when I was alive I wouldn't have been so scary. That's just the man I was..." The zombie spoke and offered his hand to Niyara to help her up. "The name is Sid. I teach here at the academy. Can I help you with anything?"

Still in shock, Niyara hesitantly accepted the zombie's hand and stood. "Um. I am Niyara…" She said, taking a breath and calming her quick paced heartbeat. "Uh. I think I am in The Crescent Moon Class. Do you know where I can find it?" She tried to hide the fact that she was not used to talking to the living dead, but her wide eyed stare gave it away.

"Ah." Sid said and started walking. "That is Dr. Stein'sclass. Follow me."

Niyara nodded in silence and followed him in the same manner. She wanted to make conversation with him. _But what do you talk about…with a zombie? _She thought to herself. One thing she certainly knew was that this school was different from the ones that she was used to. For instance, classes were not taught by the living dead in 'normal' schools.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, they stood in front of a classroom labeled 'Crescent Moon.' She stood and stared at the door for a moment and then turned to Sid. "Thank you, Mr. Sid."

"Back when I was alive, no one called me Mr. Sid. They just called me Sid." He nodded. "That's just the man I was. Nice to meet you Niyara, but I must leave now. Have a nice first day." He waved and walked away.

_That was odd_. Niyara smiled to herself at the thought of meeting a zombie that was not obsessed with eating brains and killing people. _I should stop watching horror flicks._ And with that thought, she opened the door and the whole class stopped and stared at her. That is, the whole class except the teacher.

"Nice of you to join us, Niyara. Take a seat." Dr. Stein said and went back to the bird he was dissecting for the class.

However, Niyara did not take her seat right away. She was too overwhelmed by the class staring at her and the fact that her teacher was not only covered in stitches, but had a screw sticking out of his head. After a few moments of awkward silence, she looked over the class for a place to sit.

The guy that she had met at the re-opening of the school was there! And he had a weapon pin on! Yes! She planned at that moment to talk to him after class and make friends to see if he could be her weapon.


	2. The Lion Boys

_**Disclaimer:**_** I am writing this story as a fan fiction. The Soul Eater series is not my property. If you can't figure that out from the sites name (), then you were probably dropped on your head as a child one too many times. Thank you and have a nice day. **

**Chapter 2: The Lion Boys**

The red haired Leon stared at the newcomer. Then it dawned on him that the girl standing before them was the same girl that was standing beside him at the reopening of the school. He now noticed that she was dressed in

"You think her hair can get any weirder looking?" The boy next to Leon whispered.

"Be nice, Akesh." Leon growled to the kid beside him. Leon thought she was very unique and slightly more attractive than other people. "Your dread head stands out more than her hair anyway." He laughed nervously as Akesh gave him a look of irritation.

Akesh and Leon knew each other before coming to the academy. In fact, they grew up together. Leon's parents adopted Akesh after finding him beaten and almost dead in an alley when he was three years old. He didn't remember anything before the incident but was grateful for his new family. Akesh and Leon were instant friends when Akesh was well enough to play and they were inseparable ever since. When they found out that Akesh could wield Leon's weapon form, they immediately sent the two of them to DWMA.

Akesh was a lean muscled boy with slightly darker skin than his olive skinned friend Leon's. He also had a head full of pitch black, butt length, hair that was all dreads and had a gold chain woven throughout them. Everything that he wore was black. He had a sleeveless turtleneck with cargo pants that were tucked into knee length, lace up boots. He also had a tattoo that was sticking out of the sleeves of his turtleneck for others to know it was tribal.

"Looks like she finally found a seat." Leon said under his breath as he watched her take a seat across the room from them. He looked over at her and her silver-blue eyes met his large amber eyes. He immediately averted his gaze to the bird being dissected in front of the class.

After class was dismissed, Leon and Akesh were the first to leave. They stood outside of the door and waited for a few new friends that they met at the re-opening of DWMA.

"Hey guys," he said and waved to a weapon meister pair. "Want to go out and spar?" He asked and they agreed eagerly. "Okay then. You two are going down!"

"Yeah, me and my buddy here are not new to the scene like you two… So I guess we can take it easy on you." Akesh bragged and laughed as they all ran outside.

Dr. Stein followed them in his chair. He muttered something about a teacher being there for every battle as he passed a downward staring Niyara.

Niyara had heard the whole thing. She was disappointed; not only did he have a partner already, but she still had to continue her search for a potential partner.


	3. Friends

**For declaimer see chapter 1 or 2…**

**Chapter 3: Friends**

Word of the match between the two pairs spread across through the DWMA quickly. Soon there was a crowd in front of the school, circling the battle zone. It was the first battle of the year and everyone was excited. Among the crowd stood two not so new students, Alexis, and Drake; these two were friends from the beginning. Though, no one really knew why because they got on each other's nerves at every opportunity.

"Oh cool, idiots fighting." Drake said and gave Alexis puppy dog eyes. "Can we watch please, please, please?"

"I really would rather not." Alexis said, crossed her arms, and whipped her head to him. Her eyebrow length bangs and chin length, scarlet red, feathery hair bounced around. She raised an eyebrow as her crimson red eyes scanned him for a reaction. "Why would I want to waste my time on that mindless violence?"

"Really? You mean you would walk away from four muscular guys that are fighting and showing off their strength? Most likely to get the attention of girls." Drake said, crossed his arms, and then added, "And I thought I was gay…"

"Fine, when you put it that way…" Alexis laughed, smiled, and followed Drake as he pushed his way through the crowd. They both ended up knocking over Niyara.

"Hey! You don't have to push you know!" Niyara said as she stood up and faced Drake. She couldn't help but notice that had the same skinny build and the same fair skin as herself. The only thing that was different between them was their hair. Drake's black hair extended past his shoulders. He had long bangs that were swept to the side with a blue streak through them that extended past his chin. His eyes were a deep sapphire and looked slightly irritated.

"Excuse me? Look here. I am not going to take any lip from a newcomer like you!" Drake told Niyara, asserting his dominance as someone who has went to the school before her. "So shut up and watch the fight or there is going to be a problem." He said and backed off a few steps.

"No problem here." Niyara said as she stood straight, crossed her arms, cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow. "As long as you don't plow me over like that again there will be no problems, Bruce. No problem here. No problem on your end. Okay seems we have reached an agreement." She said and turned to watch the fight.

"Bruce? What the hell kind of a name is that?" Drake was instantly in her face again. "My name is Drake. And I think I may have a problem with your attitude." He was about to start another fight until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just calm down Drake. They are about to start." Alexis stared at him when he looked back at her. "Come on. You don't need to waste your time on fighting." Drake was just about to whip out a witty comeback to Alexis when he was beat to the punch.

"So you would rather watch fighting than fight yourself?" Niyara asked Alexis, having accidentally overheard their conversation before. She was also confused because Drake had a meister pin and Alexis had a weapon pin. Usually people would have picked their pairs and wouldn't need their buttons their second year. She shook the fact off and continued. "Isn't that a bit cowardly?"

Drake laughed. "I like how you think. Not as witty as I would be in that situation, but witty." He said and his attitude toward her changed in an instant. "What's your name?"

"Uh… I am Niyara." She said as she stared at him in shock. She felt like she was a victim of whiplash.

"Nice to meet you, Niyara." Drake smiled and put his hand out to shake hands with Niyara. "I am drake, as you already know, and this is Alexis, also known as Alexi, or Alex for short. Sometimes a call her Al when her boyish habits show their ugly face." He said and pointed to a slightly aggravated and speechless Alex as he ducked, expecting to get hit.

"I do not have boyish habits." Alex said and swung her hand over Drake's head to shake hands with Niyara as well. "Nice to meet you, Niyara."

"Nice to meet you both." Niyara said, still confused.

"Hey! We are going to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat after this; you want to come with us?" Alex asked.

Niyara was hit with a wave of excitement. New friends? Can it be? YES! Her mind thought as she tried not to show her excitement. "Yeah, sure. I have nothing else better to do. So, I don't see why not."

"Okay cool." Drake said and turned to the now starting battle. "Now can you two shut up so I can watch this?"


End file.
